


Branded - The Center -

by junkerin



Series: Branded [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alternate Universe - ABO, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Jared Padalecki, BAMF Jensen, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: 3rd and last part of my Branded vers.





	1. Back

**Author's Note:**

> I found a new beta and she hurried to get the work done.   
> A big and very grateful thank you to deansgirl1984.
> 
> And now a have a new friend in Australia!

Branded – The Centre –

Chapter 1: Back

Through the pain and the fear Jared heard a voice:  
“Omega 08154711, I honestly didn’t expect to see you again.”  
Jared tried to open his eyes, but was only granted 50 % success, because his left eye was swollen shut. But it was enough what he saw with his other eye. 

He was back in the MHC (Medical Harvest Center) and Dr. Mengele was standing before him:  
” So, omega, how have you been?”  
Jared knew he wasn’t expected to answer so he just stared at the floor.  
“You know you really are a trouble maker. First your parents moved heaven and earth to get you back and we had to take measures to stop them and now a soul bond.”

At the mentioning of his parents Jared looked up.   
“Oh, you are listening!”  
He walked casually around Jared before signaling to the guard to bind Jared to the examination table. He checked different instruments and Jared knew he was playing with him like a cat with a mouse before killing it.   
“Your parents were a real pain in the ass. They were good with what they did, they knew who to talk to and the press loved them. Did you know they were working on a bill to grant omegas rights? Well after we dealt with them, the whole movement stopped.   
And then this soul mate shit happens. And you and this Ackles guy work perfect the press without even meaning to do it. But your alpha was careless, he should have played along. If he had cared, you wouldn’t be here. Yes, I can say he gave you back to us – to me. And you and me we are going to have a little fun before all these ends for you.”   
Jared had some trouble following Dr. Mangele’s talk, but he caught that Jensen had given him back to the MHC. He and Jensen had a fight and now Jensen had given him back?   
Only with some difficulties Jared was able to think that far. He had a head ache and some badly bruised ribs; he had fought back when they had come to the penthouse to pick him up. Had that been useless because Jensen didn’t want him?   
He felt along the bond and … found Jensen worrying about … him! He looked at the branding on his hand the Sigil of the Soul Bond and he knew Jensen was with him no matter what.   
“Shall we start?” Dr. Mengele asked pulling Jared back into the here and now.

 

In pure panic Jensen hastened through the penthouse. Living room, his study, Jared’s atelier, their bedroom; he even investigated the guest room, but Jared wasn’t there. 

The knowledge that his mate, his other half was with the MHC let him sink to his knees in the middle of the living room. 

That’s how Misha and Chad found him some time later.   
“They took him. They took him.” He whispered.  
“Come on Jensen get up.” Misha urged him and together with Chad the two of them managed to move Jensen to the couch.  
“What happened?” Chris asked as he and Steve entered the penthouse.  
“The OC took Jared to the MHC.” Chad explained.  
“What? When?”  
“I don’t know. Jensen called me a while back and asked me if Jared was with me. I just took Misha and we drove here.”  
“Jensen called us too and asked if we were with Jared. What will they do with him?” Steve asked.  
“The OC still sees Jared as an ordinary omega. Not even mated since I never went to the OC to sign the papers. So legally Jared still belongs to the OC and the OC will treat him like a runaway omega and sent him to the MHC.”  
“Oh, my Luna! Jared is back in that hellhole?” Chris asked terrified for the young man who had become his friend.  
“Yes probably.” Chad agreed.  
“What can we do?” Steve asked.  
“Whatever we do we have to do it fast.” Jensen reminded them.  
“You could file an application that should be treated as a rush that the MHC has to return Jared to you.” Misha proposed.  
“No that wouldn’t work, because, if Jared is still legally an omega, then he is the property of the OC. But I could file for revaluation of Jared’s legal status on the basis that he is the soul mate of an alpha.” Jensen explained.   
“We should try this.” Misha said under his breath as Jensen, Chris and Steve headed off to the courthouse.   
“Oh man that better works.” Chad pleaded.  
“We better get to my office I want Mark to pursue the investment of the MHC. That maybe a long shot, but we may need a plan b.”

 

As a lawyer working for a Collins Investment, Jensen didn’t spend much time in court rooms. That didn’t mean that Jensen didn’t know his way around in the courthouse. Steve and Chris were impressed that not an hour later was a hearing of the case.   
“Why the hurry?” judge Beaver asked Jensen.  
“Your honor my mate was taken to the MHC…”  
“The runaway slave was legally retrieved.” James Patrick Stuart the attorney of the OC objected.  
“Jared is not only my mate; he is my soul mate. He’s not an omega I rented from the OC, which is why we need a revaluation of his status.”   
“It’s an omega.” Stuart throw in.   
“That’s his biology. I’m talking about his legal status.” Jensen objected  
“Irrelevant it’s an omega.” Stuart repeated.  
“Mr. Stuart I’m inclined to follow Mr. Ackles argument. I want to talk to this omega and see for myself. So please hand him over to his alpha and have him brought here.” Judge Beaver told Stuart.  
“Your honor it’s at the MHC…” Stuart tried to explain.  
“Then you better hurry because we don’t want to harm him, right?”  
“Yes, your honor.”  
“I will postpone this hearing and see you all in four weeks.” Judge Beaver said closing the hearing.

Jensen breathed out, that went well, now he only had to drive to the MHC to pick Jared up. Walking out of the courthouse he saw the OC attorney Stuart talking on his cell phone as he made his way also outside. Jensen walked up to him and said:  
“I’m going to the MHC now to pick Jared up.”  
“I will see you there Ackles.” Stuart answered with a glint in his eyes that made Jensen shudder. 

“Let’s go!” Jensen said to Chris and Steve and together they headed to the MHC.

 

Time had lost meaning.  
Jared didn’t know for how long Dr. Mengele had been examining him, but it must be for several hours. As time passed Dr. Mengele seemed to get more and more excited, he even put something in Jared’s eye so the swelling went down, and he could see clearly again and after a shot his ribs felt … good again. As far as Jared could see the bruises had faded.   
The examination on the other hand had been – invasive. Dr. Mengele didn’t care if he hurt Jared, if he passed out because of the pain or the lack of oxygen. It seemed like he put him together only to tear him apart again for example after he had treated Jared’s swollen eye, he had inserted a needle to collect pure tear fluid. It felt like every orifice of his body had been invaded and poked at.

Jared first instinct had been to call out to his mate, but as the torture continued, he had closed the bond. He shut it down so Jensen wouldn’t feel what he had to endure. 

“This is amazing!” Dr. Mengele shouted excided and Jared conclude nothing that made Dr. Mengele happy could be any good to him. 

“You omegas are really an astonishing species.”  
Jared came slowly to.   
“Ah there you are. Looks like you are a lucky one. There are some test results I must check again, but till this is finished you’ll have to wait. Take it to an isolation room but clean it up before.”  
Two guards grabbed Jared’s arms and half dragged half carried him first to a shower room where they hosed him up with cold water and cut his remaining cloth away, then they took him naked and wet as he was to an isolation room. 

The room was white and cold and contained just a cot, a sink and a toilet. It stank of sickness, despair and death and Jared was left to wonder why he was still alive and breathing. He shivered in the cold air, he was wet and naked and for a split second he feared to catch a cold and get ill. Than he laughs at his own stupidity. Who would care here if he got sick? Nobody, he was just a body, a walking corps waiting to be harvest. 

Again, Jared didn’t know how much time had passed; his desperate laughter had died a while ago. Now he lay shivering on the cot, when the two guards came back to pick him up.   
“You got an appointment with Dr. Mengele or as we say here Dr. Death.” One whispered menacingly in his ear. 

They took him to another examination room. Jared’s body still hurt from all the tests, but his mind was sharp. He relaxed slightly when he realized Dr. Mengele wasn’t going to cut him open – yet.  
Dr. Mengele stepped to Jared’s right looking at him with a curiosity that was one of a scientist to his Petri dish. He checked Jared’s bindings that held to the table and put a gag between his lips.   
“I don’t want any interruptions he said. He signaled the guards and they pulled the examination table in an upright position. Dr. Mengele turned to the large mirror covered wall right in front of Jared:  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming here on such short notice. You might recognize omega 08154711 it’s the one that soul bonded to alpha Jensen Ackles and caused the disturbance we still fight to control.”  
He took a deep breath and walked up and down in front of the mirror. Jared just knew there were important people sitting behind the glass staring at his naked form and listening to Dr. Mengele who continued:  
“I don’t know if our ancestors choose to ignore the danger of an alpha/omega soul bond when the committee decided on the omega rules. It was only a matter of time when an A/O soul bonding would question our perfect system.   
Of course, there was hope that the alpha would be our kind of guy and that the omega would be younger and less… experienced but we weren’t that lucky. The alpha ignored all our invitations.   
In 1922 a group of brave and prescient betas decided to control the sometimes-arousing violent tendencies of certain alphas by giving them outlets in form of omegas. The omega rules were established, and the system worked well for many, many years. Some alphas were groomed to be leaders and successful businessmen by giving scholarships. With the others we maintained control of those alphas by providing omegas.  
1954 we found out omegas were the perfect donor, because they are universal donors, no transplant rejection or other complications. One omega provides up to twenty different organs including tissue, bone marrow and skin for transplantation.

But that is known to you and not the reason I asked you here this evening. As we could get hold on this omega, you might ask yourself why it is still breathing and not harvested the moment it set foot on the MHC again.  
Well it was a guinea pig for a fertility treatment that proved to be lethal to all other testers. 08154711 got the lowest doses of the medication and it was successful. 

As I checked its organs for transplantation, I discovered that all reproduction organs grew back while the old and defected organs were absorbed by the body. There were also indications for the development of another set of kidneys and a heart but that didn’t happen, and I suspect that is because these organs were healthy.”   
Dr. Mengele made a dramatic pause.   
“This omega holds the secret of recreation of any organ. If I can repeat these results, we would no longer depend on a livestock for organ transplantation because we could grow the organs on demand.”


	2. About alphas and omegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m soooo grateful for my lovley beta: deansgirl1984

Chapter 2: About alphas and omegas

Jensen tested the bond again – nothing except the knowledge that Jared was still there. 

Chris was driving the car and Jensen and Steve sat in the backseat.   
“It will be okay.” Steve tried to assure Jensen: “He will be okay.”  
“How can he? He was just getting better. He just started to trust me. I’ve failed him.”  
“How can you say something like that?” Steve asked  
“If I had checked the mail sooner, I could have signed him into my name.”  
“And how would that have made Jared feel?” Chris asked from the front seat. “If you had gone to the OC to have Jared signed to your name, he would have felt like a slave and not like a mate. No, you did the right thing.”

They reached the MHC and parked their car. Hopefully they could leave here soon with Jared. The three of them entered the center and were greeted by James Patrick Stuart the attorney from the OC.

Jensen was surprised to see him here because he had left after Jensen and his friends; maybe he knew a faster route. 

Before Jensen could hand over the court orders, two guards took him by his arms and shoved him before another alpha.  
“Your honor, this is the person in question.” Stuart told the nameless judge.   
“What is going on here?” Jensen demanded to know.

“We the OC demand a reevaluation of your legal status as an alpha because you soul bonded to an omega. The OC represent the point of view that you should follow your mate into omega hood.” Stuart explained with barely hidden glee.

“What?” Chris asked shocked.   
“We go conform, that the legal status of soul mates with different status must be revaluated. But we think that both mates are omegas and with that property of the OC. Judge Freisler followed our line of thinking and signed an order to take Jensen Ackles in. Take omega 08154711 to his cell.” Stuart continued.

“You can’t do this. I’m an alpha!” Jensen screamed, fighting against the hold the guards had on him.  
Chris and Steve wanted to help him but suddenly there were 5 or 6 more guards stopping every thought of fight and so they watched helplessly as they dragged Jensen away.

 

Jared stared at Dr. Mengele. He still couldn’t belief what Dr. Mengele had said. The drug had worked but it seemed in another was as they had intended. Jared could still recall the agonizing pain he had suffered through during the test.  
“Now we need to repeat those tests and should test it on alphas and betas as well, because it could be a cheaper solution than transplantation at least for common people. We find suitable betas and alphas like always in our prisons, there is never a shortage of alphas or betas that would do anything to have their sentence reduced.” Dr. Mengele said to the people behind the mirror.

“Very well, Dr. Mengele and congratulation, please keep us informed, we would like to know of any progress you make.” The bodiless voice came through the speaker and than continued: “I was just informed that alpha Ackles in now also here at the center. You might want to know that judge Freisler signed him over to the OC. A soul bonded pair should share the same legal status and Freisler declared him an omega.”

Jared could hear the laughter through the speakers and Dr. Mengele joined in. 

He couldn’t believe it!   
Jensen was here as an omega!  
No, this wasn’t right.

“Take it back to its cell we start with more tests tomorrow.” Dr. Mengele ordered and the guards undid the bindings and took the gag out.   
“What a pity, I liked that look on you.” One of the guards hissed in Jared’s ear, before shoving Jared out of the room and back to his cell. 

“Jared!” Jensen caught him before he could fall and hit the ground. Jensen looked totally out of place. He still wore his grey hand tailored suit, his shirt and tie.  
“Are you okay?” He asked worryingly; his hands caressed and checked Jared for injuries. But Jared stepped back before Jensen could touch any of his bruises. 

Jensen looked hurt for a moment before his eyes landed on the guards:  
“What did you do to him?” He demanded; instead of an answer one guard backhanded him. Caught by surprise Jensen lost his balance and hit the ground hard.

The guards laughed menacingly at them. With the words:  
“Put this on, you are disgusting.” They threw some pants at Jared before closing the door and leaving them alone. 

Jared dressed fast and than helped Jensen up.  
“You can’t talk like that to the guards, Jensen. They will kill you, if you don’t show them respect! And nobody will care Jensen.”  
“I’m an alpha. They can’t do this!” Jensen screamed; directing his anger at Jared.  
“They found a judge who says you’re an omega – legally.” Jared told Jensen like he was talking to a frighten child.  
“Oh Luna! They are going to kill us!” Jensen called out desperate as he realized his – their situation.  
“No, they won’t harvest us. This last test they did on me. It was successful.”  
“What test?” Jensen asked in an attempt to distract himself.  
“It was a fertility drug. But it didn’t work that way.” And than Jared told Jensen everything Dr. Mengele had discovered.   
“That is amazing!” Jensen said after he finished “it means that the MHC doesn’t need to harvest omegas anymore.”  
“The drug had a mortal rate of 95 %. I’m not sure if they will use it on alphas or betas. They will give it to us. We will end up tied to a bed and be harvested for as long as possible. If kidneys or even hearts can grow back, dying is no longer an escape. They will keep us alive longer terror filled, tied to a bed, living in pain, forced to die over and over again.” He told Jensen.

“No, no, no.”  
Jensen broke down. This was more than he could handle. “This can’t happen. This must be a night mare. No, no, no.” Jensen cried out before he sank to his knees and started rocking back and forth.   
“No, no, no.” he whimpered.

Jared looked at his strong, confident alpha, reduced to this frightened creature.   
Should he have lied?  
He had been sure Jensen could handle. He wasn’t mean or cruel that way, he had been sure Jensen could the truth, if he thought that he couldn’t handle it he would have kept silent. 

Jared kneeled next to Jensen a little bit unsure he took him in his arms. He had never to comfort somebody (well maybe way, way back when he was with his parents), this was new and unfamiliar to him, but it felt good to hold Jensen.  
“Jensen you are safe. You’re still an alpha, you’re not a universal donor they won’t do this to you. And … and you told me Chris and Steve were with you. I bet all our friends are together and thinking about how to get us out of here.” 

 

“How can we get them out?” Chris asked impatiently as he paced up and down Misha’s office. Misha’s office didn’t look much as an office, more like a living room except for the large oak desk in front of the window. It was late and New York provided a spectacular view at night but none of the man paid any attention to the view or the lights below them.   
“We have to do something!” Chris called out, he wanted, no he needed an outlet for his fear and anger for his friends.   
“We are working on it. I called Mark. He’s on his way.” Misha tried to placate his friend.  
“Do you trust him?” Chad asked.  
“No but he’s professional enough to do his job.” Misha returned.  
“Misha you called?” Mark said from the door.  
“Ah yes Mark come in.” Misha said. “We have a problem. Jensen and Jared were taken by the OC and taken to the MHC.”  
“I don’t understand, why is the OC interested in Jensen?”  
“Stuart argued along with Jensen that the legal status of soul mates should be equal and revaluated. But instead of Jared becoming an alpha or beta Jensen is considered an omega. Stuart found in Judge Freisler a judge that declared Jensen an omega because of the soul bond.”  
“No, they can´t declare an alpha as an omega.” Mark said shocked.  
“Well they did. What can we do?” Steve asked impatiently.  
“At the moment not much. It’s in the middle of the night, we will have to wait till morning and than talk to Judge Beaver. He was the first judge on this law suit; he can demand that Jensen is released.” Mark explained.  
“What about Jared?” Chad asked worried for his old friend.  
“The same, as I understand, Jensen was on his way to pick the omega up, right? So as soon as Jensen is free and “alpha” again, it should be too.”

“I might have another idea.” Chad spoke up after he hang up the phone.

The four men turned to the blond standing before the large window.   
“Jensen and Jared are celebrities. The people love them. We could unleash the press on the OC. With all that comes after, law suit or what ever, going to the press could help.”  
“That might be a good idea, but we don’t want battles between abolitionist and supporters of the omega rules fighting before the courthouse.” Steve warned.  
“Guys this could be it - the moment where the end of the omega system comes.” Chad said.  
“Or it could be the moment we start a civil war.” Mark put in.  
The four men stared at the alpha.   
“Look, I know you don’t like me.” Mark started “But you must see the danger of the situation.”  
“What would you do? Or should we wait? We can’t wait. They will harvest Jared as soon as possible and Jensen? I don’t know maybe use him for tests or what ever cross their minds. We can’t wait.” Chad yelled at Mark.  
“Jensen is an alpha!” Mark yelled back.   
“Yes, and legally he’s an omega right now. They will do Luna knows what to him.” Chris joined the yelling.  
“They won’t start tonight.” Mark insisted.   
“But Jared doesn’t have time and … - - you don’t care, right?” Chad asked sharply.  
“What?” Mark asked back.  
“You don’t care about Jared, you might worry about Jensen, but Jared doesn’t bother you.” Chad accused Mark, raising his voice again.  
“It’s just an omega, but Jensen he is an alpha! You’re right I don’t care if they harvest another omega but if they do this to an alpha … what will stop them from doing this to me?” Mark said with a just a matter of fact voice.

“Always put yourself, first right?” Chris asked disgusted.  
“If I don’t do it – who does?” Mark asked back.  
“We can’t trust him.” Chris said to Misha.  
“You’re right, we can’t trust him, but as long as he thinks he benefits from this, he´ll do everything to help Jensen.”

 

Jared sat with his naked back against the wall holding Jensen in his arms. He was tiered. It had been a very long day, but he was afraid to go to sleep. He wanted to watch over Jensen.  
“You should sleep too.” Jensen said with closed eyes.   
“Yes, I should.” He agreed.  
A cold shiver ran through Jared.  
“Here put this on.” Jensen said pulling his jacket of and handing it to Jared. 

The expensive had tailored jacket was too small for Jared’s large form but it held him warm. Jensen and Jared sat down again with Jensen’s back to Jared’s chest.   
“Shouldn’t I be holding you?” Jensen asked with a quiet voice.  
“Let me do this for you.” Jared simply answered.

It was a terrible night, in a terrible place, but they had each other and that somehow made it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi!  
> A little cliffy!   
> You honstely didn´t expect me to let them go that easy.


	3. Guinea pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for my beta: Deansgirl1984

Chapter 3: Guinea pig   
Jensen screamed, the needle in his spine causing him terrible agony. He had spinal fluid taken for a test several years ago, but that had been under local anesthetic and while it had been a strange sensation, it hadn’t caused this kind of pure pain.

Retracting the needle Dr. Mengele looked at him with dead eyes:  
“Your mate didn’t scream that much. Maybe omegas are the stronger ones.”

Jensen took a deep breath to control his body’s reactions:  
“You’re a sick, perverted son of a bitch.”  
“No, I’m a beta, I’m a member of the committee, and we control all the alphas, the betas and the omegas. You think it’s the alpha that leads the country? Think again. After elections he maybe gone but we are still there. Who gives you the power? Who made the omega rules? Who hands out scholarships to alphas? The committee and that is made up of betas.”  
“I earned my scholarship.” Jensen objected.  
“You were given what was needed to control you.  
Alphas need …. an outlet for their energy. That can be whipping an omega or pursuing a career. Let me ask you: Did you have many friends? Did you have a large and fulfilling social live? Or were you rather oriented on pursuing your career and being happy with one or two friends, if any?”  
Jensen swallowed; he had never questioned that the committee was 100 % beta. He had thought that he deserved the scholarship.  
“Your mate for example had fantastic grades, you know, it almost makes you question the system. It took four alphas to break him. Well the 1st doesn’t really count.   
So, what’s next?”  
He checked his list.  
“A biopsy and retrieving some sperm.”   
Jensen swallowed, even when he didn’t want to listen to Dr. Mengele, it was better than having a biopsy done by him.   
“Well let’s start with the sperm. Shall we do it the old fashion way or would you like a more medical approach?” Dr. Mengele asked rhetorically.

The next 10 minutes were by far the most embarrassing, humiliating and disgusting time in the lab. He wondered if that counted as rape, when he looked up with tears in his eyes and saw Dr. Mengele holding up a test tube with the sperm.  
Dr. Mengele said:  
“Again, not really impressive but it should work for now. So next comes the …”  
“Dr. Mengele there is an urgent call for you.” A young woman entered the room and stopped when she saw Jensen bound and naked to the table.  
“I’m in the middle of examining 08154711A.”  
“I’m sorry I was told to get you.”  
Dr. Mengele turned to Jensen “Don’t worry I’ll be back soon.” He patted his head before he left the room. 

The woman had waited by the door. Jensen looked at her surprised, when she stepped to the table and said:  
“I’m so sorry. I wish I could do more.”  
With a fast and practiced move she opened the bindings on Jensen’s left hand  
“Go to the left.” And with that she hurried after Dr. Mengele. 

Despite the pain he was in, Jensen forced him self to move. Naked as the day he was born, he moved to the left and first found a dressing room. He figured with a guard uniform he could move freely around the MHC, at least as long as it took them to find out he was on the run.

Now he had to find Jared. Where was he? Jensen reached out through the bond and asked:  
“Where are you?”   
He felt Jared’s surprise at the question, as he told Jensen “still in the cell”.  
As fast as possible Jensen moved down the desert corridor. It took Jensen several minutes to find the right door.   
“Jensen?” he heard from the other side.  
“Yes. How do I open the door? There is a number pad.”  
“0815, the first four numbers given to me.” Jared answered. Jensen put in the numbers and with a click the door opened. Stepping out of the room Jared looked Jensen up and down obviously checking for injuries.  
“This way.” He said taking Jensen’s hand and running down the next corridor.

 

Early the next morning Chris, Steve, Chad and Misha had traveled down to the court house to meet with Mark. Chad was constantly speaking on the phone, talking to several people organizing Luna knew what.

Before they entered the court house he pulled Chris aside:  
“I spoke to someone working in the MHC. She will try to get one of them freed around noon. She also said Jared isn’t listed for harvest today.”  
“What does that mean?”   
“I have no idea, but we have to be there around noon to help Jensen and Jared run, if Mark doesn’t get them released sooner.” Chad said before following the others inside. 

 

To say Judge Beaver was pissed was an understatement after Mark had explained what happened.  
“I’ll issue another court order but I’m afraid the MHC will ignore it. If you could get Mr. Ackles and Mr. Padalecki here that would make things easier.”  
“Yes, your honor, we’ll do our best.” Mark said.

They left the courtroom.  
“I think you should call the press and organize the demonstration and all you can.” Mark advised.   
“But you said yesterday that it was too dangerous.” Misha reminded.  
“Yes, but Judge Beaver just said that the OC / MHC will ignore any court order that tells them to lest Jensen go. I think the OC wants to keep this quiet. The rulers are gone quiet a bit of a sudden don’t you think. I say let’s call in the cavalry.”   
“I need to make some calls.” Misha said taking out his phone and start making calls.”  
“Here is my phone, there are many marked numbers, call them and tell them what happened.” Chad said to Steve handing him his phone, he turned to Chris:  
“We need to go.”  
“Where are you going?” Mark asked suspicious.  
“We need to pick something up.” Chris answered with a big smile. He kissed Steve good by and hurried after Chad to his car.

As they pulled up in front of the MHC Chris was surprised to see hundreds of people holding up signs.  
“What is that?” he asked surprised.  
“Well I didn’t wait for Sheppard’s okay to get the show started. I called them last night so they could be here today.”  
“You little shit!” Chris said with a large smile and truly impressed.   
“In the end I was right, wasn’t I? It’s almost noon we should drive around the facility, just follow the fence.” Chad told Chris.  
“Why?”  
“You don’t think they will walk out of the front door?”   
“No.”  
“So just follow the fence.”

 

Jared led down a corridor. He looked around, kind of shielding Jensen.   
“Shouldn’t I take the lead?” Jensen asked from behind.  
“Do you know where we are?”  
“No.”  
“Do you know where to go?”  
“No.”  
“So how could you lead us? This way.”  
Together they ran between two buildings, taking the parked cars as cover.  
“The fence is over there.” Jared said pointing to there right. “Usually it’s not guarded.”  
“How come?”  
“Jensen most omegas come here and are harvested within on or two days. You don’t stay here long. The barrack over there is the one for the testers. This one is more guarded. But even if you make it out of here, where would you go? Your former alpha brought you here; your family probably sold you in first place. You have no where to go to.” 

Suddenly the alarm rang behind them.  
“They found you gone. Come on, let’s hurry.”

“There are three cars following us.” Chris said to Chad.  
“Yes, they are friends. They are our back up. They will help us get Jared and Jensen out of there.

 

“Stop!” The guards called after Jared and Jensen. Of course, they didn’t stop. They had reached the fence, but it was more than 5 m high with razor wire on top. They sprinted along the fence and Jared knew if they didn’t find a way out, the guards would catch them very soon. 

There was a tumult on the other side of the fence; three, four dark blue cars were in the street following Jared and Jensen. Behind them Jared saw a large group of people waving signs that demanded freedom for the soul bonded. 

The second car honked to get their attention. Jensen and Jared had just a moment to leap out of the way before the car drove right through the fence.   
Pieces of fence flew everywhere and the two of them covered their faces as good as possible.  
Than the group of protesters was there and 10 or more guards.   
Jared got up.   
He looked around and took Jensen’s hand.  
Pulling his mate to his feet, he pushed him to the opening in the broken fence.  
The protesters covered them, creating as much confusion as possible.  
They hid them from the guards that had by now also reached the broken fence.  
“Find them! Get them back!” Dr. Mengele called from the barracks.   
Jared pushed Jensen along ducking behind the sings that the protestors waved.  
Disappearing in the crowd – Jared thought – smart move.

Suddenly there was a car in front of them and Chad jumped out.  
He griped Jensen and shoved him to the back seat.  
“Jared get in!” he ordered.  
Jared took a second to look back: Dr. Mengele was still shouting orders and for a second their eyes met. From the left there were guards with cars coming. Jared jumped into the car next to Chris.  
He closed the door and off they headed.  
The other three cars covered them and helped them to make it back to the city.

 

********

 

Dr. Mengele turned off the monitors that showed a group of people all bound to their bed. It had been a couple of day’s since the escape from the MHC and those days had been terrible. Suddenly there were parents from omegas, which wanted to know what happened to their children.   
The numbers of families who turned their omega children in was practical zero. Politian’s demanded knowledge about what happened in the OC and MHC. 

On the brighter side of things, the test with the new drug looked promising. The test objects another ten omegas, five alphas and five betas were looking promising. 

True, the first 48 hours they had screamed, and they still seemed to be in a lot of pain, but the chronic bad liver of two alphas had shrunk and was replaced by a healthy new one. Same was true for the growing back of a kidney, eyes and spleen in the omegas. 

But telling the truth, these astonishing test results weren’t what kept him in the lab at night. No. It was a more private project he was interested in. The idea had come to him after discovering Jared was no longer infertile.

He had all he needed to do. He put the Petri dish on the table; the test tube was in the fridge. He got the syringe and took some of the liquid in the test tube.

Yes, that was the power of a god!

The power to create live usually wasted in an act of sweaty, heated ecstasy. He preferred the cool and controlled environment of his lab. 

Would they know?  
Would they feel or sense it?  
Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you got your escape!
> 
> Do you like it?


	4. Rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Deansgirl1984 you rock and made this possible!
> 
> Sorry for beeing late with another update. I was on family vacation and working on my BB.  
> But this chapter is a turning point and I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 4: Rooms

On the TV the News was running:  
“The situation is still unclear. Upon questioned the court house confirmed that there had been a hearing to revaluate the legal status of omega Jared Padalecki. Judge Beaver also confirmed the involvement of a 2nd judge due a 2nd hearing to revaluate the status of alpha Jensen Ackles.  
Till now it is unknown where the soul mates Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki are.  
Maybe our expert can enlighten us a little bit more.”  
“Thank you, Maggie. Unfortunately, even for an expert the legal situation is confusing. Soul mated pairs share the same status; so far, so easy. All other living soul mates are beta/beta couples so again: all clear.  
So, the question is: should become the omega an alpha or should the alpha become an omega.  
This brings us to the core of the problem: The omega rules.  
Are they still up to date?  
Do we need to review them?  
And finally, what we all ask our self after meeting Jared do we need them at all?  
Jared never seemed aggressive or stupid or to put it short different than any other alpha or beta.  
The OC must proof now, that the Omega Rules are still necessary and apply to Jared and maybe even Jensen. If that is the case, I don’t want to be in Alpha Ackles shoes, because that could mean they both are legally omegas.  
On a personal note I want to say I wish them both good luck; where ever they are hiding.”

 

Jensen was bored out of his mind. He guessed Jared felt the same only he had his art, his work, to occupy his mind. 

In the past seven months they had been hiding from the OC.

Jensen had expected a revolution to be more exciting: more fighting and less waiting. The hearing with Judge Beaver was getting postponed on and on. After their escape Jensen had thought he could go back to his old life, only to find out, he couldn’t. 

Because of the order the OC was trying to achieve he could be seen legally as an omega. The problem was, if Jensen was (legally) an omega, he couldn’t work or own anything and if all this was undecided, he had no real legal status. 

Mark Sheppard had told them, if the wrong cop got hold of him, he would be sent back to the MHC. So, they went into hiding and the OC were kind of hunting them. If the hearing would finally be held their status could be legalized. But till than Jensen and Jared were damned to wait.

 

For the last six or seven days they stayed in an apartment owned by Misha. Misha had rented more than one hundred places all over NY and the sheer number made it impossible for the OC to keep an eye on all possibilities. 

Jared came wandering back in the living room. He was painting and as usual he worked just in jeans (no shirt). Jensen loved to watch Jared work but after the MHC it was different between them. Jensen couldn’t touch Jared without thinking what Dr. Mengele had done to him. So, Jensen kept his distance. 

“What are you working on?” he asked Jared to get his mind on other things.  
“I started a new series. I want to paint a whole house with hidden objects. I just worked on the picture of the nursery.”  
“Are you making plans for our future home?”  
“No not the way I paint them.” Jared laughed back “And our home doesn’t have a nursery.”  
“Well after what Dr. Mengele told you, we could plan for kids.” Jensen said carefully, he didn’t know why he said that. They had never really talked about having kids; first because Jared had been declared infertile and after they knew, it had never really come up.  
“No.” Jared said suddenly very serious. “I don’t want kids. I don’t want anything he gave me.”  
Taken aback with the heavy rebuke Jensen said:  
“Shouldn’t we talk about it?”  
“Well, we are and I’m telling you, I don’t want kids.  
I mean, I like them, but you accepted me before I could have babies.”  
“I did – I do.” Jensen hurried to ensure, “I just thought that you would like … I mean, I would love to have kids … a family.”  
“I can imagine adopting someday. I wouldn’t mind becoming magically a dad.” Jared said with a softer voice. “But,” his voice was hard again “I can’t imagine to be pregnant, to have someone touching me like that again. The whole being pregnant thing is disgusting to me. To know Dr. Mengele would be involved … I don’t know.  
You and Misha always said we as soul mates were special, maybe than we should adopt kids and give them a loving home.”

Jensen could partly understand Jared, still…  
“You gave that quiet some thought.”  
“Ever since Dr. Mengele said I could have kids.  
If it is my decision, I will never be pregnant.  
I know legally I have no right to refuse, but I thought, we are past that.”

Jensen jumped to his feet and took his mate in his arms:  
“I would never force you to have a baby. You are right we can adopt, and we have time.”  
He kissed Jared tenderly. 

The kiss continued but stayed playful and light. After several minutes they drew apart both panting heavily and flustered. It was the first time that they had exchanged some form of affection since the MHC and it was obvious they both had enjoyed it. 

 

Since they had returned from the MHC Jared had the feeling his relationship with Jensen had changed. He had lost his fear. 

He had feared for Jensen, but not for him self. He had acted like an alpha or a beta since the MHC. It was like all his acting from before had somehow come true. The discussion with Jensen earlier had been a good example.

What had happened in the MHC had not changed Jared; it was more like the trained reactions had vanished the moment Dr. Mengele had taken Jensen. He couldn’t explain it – it was like the fear for his mate had taken a veil away and reveal his true personality.

He was sorry to tell Jensen that he didn’t want kids but getting pregnant now would prove too many people right that still viewed omegas as child bearers and home takers. 

And than there was the fact that he would have to be thankful on some level to Dr. Mengele and that was the last thing he wanted to be. He never wanted to say: Dr. Mengele may have killed thousand of omegas, but he gave us our kid. No that was something that Jared could never accept.

He looked at Jensen, he knew his mate was watching him and he knew that Jensen loved to watch him paint. That was why he didn’t wear a shirt. 

But he worried for his mate. Jensen had nightmares since the MHC. Not that Jared blamed him or thinks bad of that. He still had his own night mares, but Jensen hadn’t any outlet. Jared had his art, Jensen had nothing. 

Before Jared could talk to Jensen, they heard the door open and Mark stepped in:  
“I hate the OC!” he screamed.  
Misha, Steve and Chris followed him, looking equally frustrated (Chad had flown back to Texas and mailed them daily photos of his newborn daughter).  
Jared still didn’t trust Mark especially since he had confessed to have spied on them on the behalf of the OC. But Jensen had vouched for him, telling Jared that Mark hated to lose so he would fight for them with all he had.  
Still, he didn’t like the alpha.  
“What happened?” Jensen asked.  
“The usual, they ask for more time to get papers and stuff ready.” Mark answered.  
“This has to stop. I’m going crazy being locked away for months.” Jensen screamed at Mark, his nerves getting the better of him.  
“I’m sorry.” He defeated after a moment.  
“No, you’re right.” Mark agreed “I just have no more ideas how to get them.”  
“Then don’t.” Jared said.

They looked surprised at him. Usually Jared listened closely but didn’t said anything, Jensen was the lawyer not him, right?  
“I mean,” Jared continued when everybody looked expectantly at him “the OC is after us, to take us in, in order to proof omegas can’t watch for themselves and need the omega rules for extra “protection” with his fingers he made the marks.  
“Jensen and I are hiding to prove them wrong. What would happen when Jensen defends himself? It would be proof that he is more than capable to take care of him self and it would force the OC to do something.” Jared looked expectably between the five other men.  
“Just when you think nothing Jared says can surprise you anymore, he pulls out a perfect idea or in this case solution.” Jensen beamed at him.  
“Yes, that could work.” Mark agreed thinking it over.  
“How do we prevent the OC from taking Jensen?” Steve inquired.  
“That’s easy, we have news teams there to cover everything. If we can somehow sneak Jensen in the court room…” Misha said.  
“What about Jared?” Chris asked.

 

James Patrick Stuart had a very bad feeling.  
The court appointment today, was in his opinion only to get more time to get hold of Ackles and Padalecki. Only when he pulled up in front of the courthouse there were news vans, cameras and reporters.

As soon as they saw him, he was surrounded by them, microphones where held in his face:  
“No comment.” Was his only answer since he had no idea what the heck was going on here?  
“Find out what’s going on here and get Miller and Jones here as well.” He hissed at his assistant and with that he marched in to the courthouse.

The court room was packed. What the hell was going on? The bailiff called for order and Judge Beaver took his seat:  
“Gentlemen I hope this is the day where we finally can get started.”  
“Your honor,” Stuart started with his so sorry voice “we need more time.”  
“For exactly what?” a voice from behind demanded to know. “Your honor, I would like to speak on my behalf.” And with that Jensen fucking Ackles stepped forward. 

 

Jensen walked to the front of the courtroom. He secretly enjoyed the shocked expression on Stuarts face.  
“Your honor I must object.”  
“Against what?” Judge Beaver asked surprised.  
“That Mr. Ackles here is… is…”  
“What defending myself?” Jensen asked tauntingly.  
“Yes – No! Your honor as Mr. Ackles is an omega he’s not allowed to speak in court.”  
“Overruled, Mr. Stuart we are here to find out what Mr. Ackles legal status is. Till than I go with his up till now status as an alpha.” Judge Beaver said.  
“But we need more time! Our expert and leading scientist Dr. Mengele …”  
“Is here right now.” Jensen said pointing at Dr. Mengele who just tried to slip out of the courtroom after he figured out, he had been tricked to be here.  
“So, we can get started.” Judge Beaver concluded pleased with a smile.

“You honor the Omega Rules were made because back than we thought omegas were less smart, more submissive and generally easy to manipulate.” Jensen started “Today you barely see an omega. You might know from a friend of a friend who had an omega child. Then you would feel sorry for them because we all know omegas barely get older than twenty-five. Since I soul bonded with my mate, I know all this is wrong. These are lies told by the OC to control omegas and manipulate all of us.”  
“Objection.”  
“Overruled. You can point your view later.”  
“Omegas are as smart as everybody else and submissive? God, sometimes I wish that was true, because Jared can be very stubborn.”  
Many people in the court room laughed along with Jensen but he turned serious again fast. “For the last 65 years there was another reason to keep omegas under the Omega Rules …”  
“Objection!”  
“Overruled.”  
“… a reason kept secret because the committee found it opportune and comfortable to disenfranchise a part of our society.”  
“Objection!”  
“Overruled.”  
“For the last 65 years the committee used omegas for alphas who couldn’t control their aggressive tendencies and even worse they needed omegas as donors because they were universal donors. The truth is omegas have a normal live time but are harvested to provide organs.”  
The court room erupted in shouts of surprise and shock.  
“Objection!”  
“Sustain, Mr. Ackles can you proof any of the things you said?”  
“Yes, your honor. I would like to call my mate in the witness stand but I know he is not allowed to testify because he is an omega; so, I call Dr. Mengele in the witness stand.”  
“Objection!”  
“Overruled, Mr. Stuart you can’t object when Mr. Ackles calls your, I quote expert and leading scientist in the witness stand. Dr. Mengele please come to the witness stand.”

It was obvious that Dr. Mengele didn’t want to be here, and Jensen had to admit facing Dr. Mengele here outside the MHC gave him a strange kind of satisfaction. He only had to show Judge Beaver and every reporter in the court room what kind of monster Dr. Mengele really was. Jensen knew in order to achieve that Dr. Mengele needed to feel in control, so instead of attacking him from the beginning he let the doctor talk about him, his achievements and publications. Jensen felt Dr. Mengele more and more relaxing – time for the attack.  
“When was the first time we met?”  
“When was the last time you saw me?”  
“What did you do?”  
“Why did you do that?”  
Up on hearing what Dr. Mengele had done to Jensen the room was silent.  
“Was that something special? Out of the ordinary?” Jensen asked.  
“Apart from handling an alpha there was no difference.” Mengele replied.  
“Dr. Mengele fast question – fast answer: What is the difference between a female beta and an omega?”  
“None.”  
“And the difference between an alpha and a male beta?”  
“Alphas can sometimes not control themselves.”  
“And is this by nature or by habit?”  
“Habit.”  
“Wouldn’t it than be right to restrict alphas instead of condemning omegas?”  
“Oh, come on! Alphas were involved putting the Omega Rules in place. They didn’t want to restrict themselves. And when they had aggression issues and they were able to live them out with some omegas, who cared? Since 1950 we know omegas ate universal donors. It saved the lives of thousand people.”  
“By killing omegas?”  
“Yes.”  
They had both shouted at each other, now Jensen stepped back and Dr. Mengele came back to his senses.  
“That was all in the Omega Rules! You knew it, you just choose to ignore it.”  
“Well not anymore. Your honor no further questions.”  
“Mr. Stuart would you like to question your witness?”  
“No, your honor. I just like to add that all what was done was according to the Omega Rules.”  
“Yes Mr. Stuart, I’m aware of that, if not Dr. Mengele would by now be arrested for murder. Same goes for you, but first things first.  
I here by confirm Mr. Ackles status as an alpha and his soul mate I declare a beta, I’ll also issue a court order that all MHC´s will be closed today and all inhabitants will be brought to hospitals.”  
“You can’t do that.” Stuart called.  
“Watch me.  
Furthermore, the OC will no longer be allowed to buy and sell omegas.”  
“You can’t do that.”  
“I just did. End of session.”

The court room erupted in calls and cries as the reporters realized what historic event they just witnessed. Suddenly Jensen had his mate in his arms. Jared had the whole time sat in the 3rd row and watched Jensen.  
“You did it! You did it!” Jensen felt him be lifted of his feet and whirled around before Jared kissed him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> One more chapter to go....
> 
> Comments are welcom, no matter when made.... :-)


	5. I faked it till I made it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I post the last chapter a little bit earlier than I thought and I hope you don´t mind ;-)
> 
> A big, big Dankeschön to my beta Deansgirl1984. I hope to work with you again soon.

Chapter 5: I faked it till I made it!

The next three months were exciting and busy and revolutionary, good and bad. 

For most of the population it came as a shock to discover what had been done to omegas in the OC and MHC.   
There were people who had received organs, taken from omegas and now felt like they had committed murder.   
There were omegas taken from abusive alphas that killed themselves because they had nowhere to go to and no one who cared for them. Taking them back to their families proofed to be more difficult. 

It was after a particular hard day that Jensen got home. Somehow Jensen had become the hero of the free omega movement. Even when his involvement had been for selfish reason, nobody wanted to hear it. He was the hero – end of the story.

Jared was the hope for the omegas that they could become a real part of society, just as Jared was. 

“Honey I’m home!” Jensen called out as he entered the penthouse.  
“I’m in my room!” Jared called back.   
Leaving his suitcase and jacket by the door Jensen went to Jared’s room. In a couple of weeks Jared’s first exhibition hosted by Steve’s art gallery would open and to say Jared was excited about it was to put it lightly.

“Hi, how was your day?”   
“Okay, a lot of work. Misha and I think about to start a foundation that would work with omegas. You know like providing help, housing and a job.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“We would like to name it Padalecki Foundation, in honor of your parents.”  
“What! That is … that is… fantastic! They would have loved that.”  
“The DA called today. He would like to prosecute Dr. Mengele and other authorities from the MHC and OC. They wanted to know if you would testify.”  
“They want to prosecute him, based on what? The congress is about to banish the Omega Rules but even than… It wasn’t against the law.”  
“I know and I don’t know what they are planning but would you consider it, please?”   
“I’ll think about it.” 

 

Jared would never forget the first time he went out alone. It was a week after the hearing declaring him a beta. The morning sun bathed the Central Park in golden light and Jared stepped out of the building in the light. He was free! He could go wherever he wanted. 

Freedom! 

That was what it was Freedom!   
For hours he sat in the sun by the lake and watched the ducks.

 

Today he walked along the lake and again watched the ducks. For a moment he missed the cabin and the lake. 

On the lake shore under a willow tree had he found his favorite spot. There were some large black rocks and the tree shielded the spot from other pass buyers. Jared had taken his sketch book; he wanted to draw a very friendly squirrel. 

Suddenly Dr. Mengele walked next to him:  
“Hello 0815 4711.”  
Jared stared at his former torturer. He drew up at his impressive high.  
“I won’t to talk to you.”  
“Oh, come on. Don’t be that way after all we’ve been through.”

Anger flashed up in Jared and he stepped in front of Dr. Mengele.   
Obviously, the man caught it too.   
With surprise and quite some fear he stepped back.  
“I need to talk to you. You and your mate need to stop working with the DA.”  
“Why should I do that? You deserve everything and more.”  
“Well I could argue like the idiot of my lawyer does, but no I have an insurance policy.”  
Jared had had enough he pushed Dr. Mengele out of his way and marched back in the direction of the penthouse.

“Never wondered what happened to all the samples I took from you and your mate?”   
“What do you mean?”  
“What do you think the twins of the only alpha omega soul mates world wide are worth?”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“I had all I needed to make your offspring and since I couldn’t decide on the gender, I made one of each. You’re the father of a little boy and girl.”  
“What?!”  
“You heard me. I have your babies and if I go to jail, they will starve to death. Only I know where they are and since your mated closed the MHC. So, tell Ackles to leave me the hell alone. As long I’m free the babies should be okay.”

 

Working for the Padalecki Foundation was more rewarding and fulfilling than working for Misha had ever been. Jensen loved his new job, sure it helped to have Misha and his financial resources in the background, but mainly he worked with omegas. 

Setting up founds so they had some money and time to figure out what to do with their live. On Jared’s suggestion they had bought an older Hotel in the forest in the middle of nowhere, where the omegas could recover. 

Jared had reminded Jensen how much the nature had helped him to heal. The House had opened a few weeks ago and the places there where all occupied.   
“Honey I’m …” the rest of the sentence got stuck in Jensens throat. 

Almost every peace of furniture was smashed or turned over.  
“Jared! Jared! Where …?” He called out only to stop midsentence, when he saw his mate sitting with his back to the large windows leading out to the terrace.  
“Jared what happened? Are you okay?” Jensen kneeled next to Jared his hands were bloody obviously he had wracked their home.  
“He’s the devil. He … he… you must talk to the DA. They must stop.”  
“Jared what are you talking about? Who is the devil?”  
“Dr. Mengele, he … did … he … made…”  
“What?”  
“Our babies, he created our babies. A boy and a girl and if the police or DA don’t stop investigating, he will let them starve to death.”  
“Babies? How? When…?”  
“Jensen, I don’t have any answers, but I know Mengele said he made our babies from sample he had. He made a boy and a girl, and he will use them to keep the DA off his back.”  
“Why would he do that?” Jensen asked, now he understood Jared’s anger, hell he would like to smash something too.  
“Because he can; he wants to sell them. Jensen, we have to stop him.” 

 

They called the DA the next morning to tell them they wouldn’t testify. With Misha’s help they found a PI that followed Mengele, but it took them another two weeks to find out where Mengele kept the babies. 

 

After the MHC was closed, almost three months ago Dr. Mengele had opened his own private praxis. One of his patients was an old lady who lived alone and was bedridden. He had started to look for her already before the MHC was finally closed. Her kids lived far away and were grateful the nice doctor took care of their mother. 

The house was quite large, and the old lady only inhabited two rooms on the ground floor. So, it had been easy to set up the artificial uterus. He even managed to find a nurse to care for the old lady, but mainly to watch the babies. It had been easy to arrange all that, at the MHC nobody had cared anymore.

For a couple of days Mengele had the feeling someone was following him, but he never caught sight of someone familiar. His attorney also had informed him, that the DA had stopped to investigate in his case. So, everything looked good, but Mengele saw the signs: it was time to leave the country. He had found two buyers, who would pay for each kid two million dollars. That money would help him to keep a low profile for the years to come. 

Should this country abandon everything he had ever believed in, it could go to hell, he didn’t care anymore. 

He had packed a suit case, now he just had to get the twins and the nurse and head to the airport.

“Get the boy, I take the girl and get into the car.” He ordered the nurse ignoring the calls of the old lady downstairs that wanted to know what was going on.   
As the two of them left the house, put the babies in their seats and off they headed to the airport.

 

In shock Jared and Jensen looked after the retreading car. They had still argued about how to approach the house and get the kids out, when Mengele had returned with the babies and a woman.  
“Follow them.” Jared said, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

It became fast apparent that Mengele was heading for the airport.  
“Jared when we get to the airport, I want you to follow Mengele and the babies. I will go and get the police. Have your phone on.”  
“Okay.” 

As soon as Jensen pulled up in front of the entrance Jared jumped out of the car to follow Mengele before he was out of sight. Jared didn’t dare to take his eyes of Mengele too afraid to lose him in the crowded airport. With long strides he shortened the distance between him and Mengele, the woman and the babies. 

“Are you Jared? Yes, you are!” an older man stepped in Jared’s way. “Wendy it’s the soul mate!” He called over his shoulder. Up ahead Mengele turned around and looked at Jared. Than he turned back, took one of the babies and started running. 

Jared pushed the man out of the way:  
“Don’t let her go.” He said to him pointing at the woman and the baby. “That’s my child.” before hurrying after Mengele. 

Mengele sprinted upstairs to the observation deck. Jared had no idea what he wanted up there, but it couldn’t be good. When Jared reached the deck, he needed a moment to discover Mengele. He was balancing along the edge of the roof. He still had the baby in his arms. Jared ran towards them but stopped a couple of feet away when Mengele called:  
“Back off 0815 4711.”  
“I can’t.”  
“I’ll drop it.”  
“Give me the baby.”  
“Omegas are so emotionally driven.”  
“It’s a baby. It is innocent in all this.”  
“I don’t care. I want to get out of here and this is my ticket. Now back off.”  
“That’s not going to happen.”  
Jared jumped forward and snatched the baby out of Mangele’s arms.   
Mengele lost his balance, waving his arms he tried to find something to hold on to.   
Jared had the baby safe in his arms as he rolled around and coming to his feet again.   
The baby started to cry. 

Where was Mengele?  
He stepped closer to the edge and there he was. Holding on to a bar with one hand he hangs from the roof top.   
“Help me Jared.” Mengele pleaded.  
Jared looked at the bundle in his arms.   
He laid the baby down and stepped to the edge.

 

Jensen was following Jared with four police men.   
They reached an older couple that held on to a woman with a baby.  
“Look Wendy, there is Jensen.” The man called.   
“What? Where is Jared?” Jensen asked.   
“He followed the man with the other baby upstairs.”

While two of the police officers arrested the woman and took the baby, Jensen and the two other Police officers followed Jared. They had just reached the stairs, when they heard a scream and saw through a window a body falling. 

They hurried upstairs to the observation deck.   
Jensen could finally breath again when he saw Jared walking toward him with a baby in his arms.

 

Two months later:  
“Jensen where is Sue’s onesie?”  
“Top drawer, Rick hold still for a moment.”  
“We’ll be too late!” Jared complained.  
“No, we still have an hour.”  
“I’ll be too late for my first exhibition.”  
“They won’t start without you; you can’t be too late.”  
“I know. I’m terrible nervous, sorry!”  
“No, it’s okay.”

The last two month had been crazy. Of course, when kismet dropped two babies in your arms, live was bound to change dramatically. Jared had been surprised how easily he had accepted the fact he was a dad now. He had pushed all the guilt and blame at Mengele (where it belonged) and had only love left for the two little angels. 

Well angels, he had to smile these angels could be a handful, getting up in the middle of the night to feed one before the other would wake up too. Well he guessed, that was what being a dad meant. 

They rushed into the gallery and entered through the back entrance, so they could set up an improvised nursery for the twins.   
“Just on time.” Steve said “the wolves are waiting. Are you ready to feed them?”  
“Yes, let’s do it.” Jared said as he followed his friend out to the gallery.   
Jensen stepped next to his mate:  
“I love you! You can do it!”  
“Thank you. I love you too.” With a quick kiss they stepped out.

 

The exhibition was a huge success the critics where busy praising Jared and his art. And while Jared had thought Steve was a little bit over board with the prices, he had to admit he had been wrong. After the opening day they were nearly sold out by the end of the evening. 

In all the rush Jared hadn’t realized what he had said to Jensen, but it was true. Maybe a more romantic moment would have been better, but that was life and he was happy that he had said it.

 

It was the next evening. They had spent the day in the park with the twins. It had been fun but there was something Jensen wanted to talk about.  
“Steve called a couple of times today about your art, if you could bring some more over. He has raised the prices again, but they still sell like cut bread, his saying not mine.”  
“Yes, I know, with the last two months with Sue and Rick I didn’t rally found the time to work as much as I used to.”  
“Would you like to work? Or would you rather stay at home?”  
“I’m sorry Jensen, I know that makes me sound like a terrible person, but I would like to work again. I love the twins, I really do, but I also love my work and now that the people recognize me and my work, I don’t want to stop. Maybe we could hire a nanny?”  
“Jared, you aren’t a terrible person because you want to peruse your career. Damn, if you were an alpha it would be expected. I thought about it and I expected you would like to go back to work, where I would like to stay home, not for ever, but at least till the kids are a little bit older.”  
“What?”  
“I know my work is good and important, but it is something a lot of people can do. Your work, your art is something only you can do. I think it is important and I want to support you. So, I’ll get to stay at home for a year or so and you and your art pay the bills and stuff. “  
“Jensen you know the press will go completely nuts when they hear this.”  
“I don’t care. I love you. You are my soul mate and we have two wonderful kids. I never expected life to go so, but I’m happy and grateful for it.”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of a story that kept growing and growing. 
> 
> Somehow I wished I hadn´t posted it as a WIP but than I would have missed all the great comments I got. We all know endings are hard and where do you end your story? But I think these two are on a good road. 
> 
> I have to post my BB draft in two days so I´m working like mad on that story. I hope to see you all back on that story.
> 
> Comments are loved no matter when made :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story finished and I hope you like what I did.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Comments are loved and appriciate no matter when made.


End file.
